Mythran
Mythrans (also known as GMs) are moderators and members of the support team (Brick Buddies) who work for LEGO as a part of the LEGO Universe team. Since they are fully trusted, hired members of the team, they have the power to say and do nearly anything they want. Mythrans can occasionally be spotted in LEGO Universe, usually helping out those with reported problems like highly unusual bugs/glitches, bullying, teasing, cheating, and other issues. A Mythran will usually appear when there are few Maelstrom enemies or players nearby. The LEGO Universe website says that they are "a mysterious race of Minifigures with a history of protecting and doing good deeds for others." Normally, if a player reports an in-game issue, they will respond in a private chat or e-mail. Most Mythran understand that they are looked up to as legendary figures. Mythran can be invisible, appear as glowing blue minifigures, with or without gear, or appear as normal minifigures with "Mythran" as a name. Macros Mythrans rely on the use of small bits of code known as macros. An extremely limited amount of these codes are available to all players. Certain bugs can also be fixed with such codes. The Mythran-only macro codes can be applied to another user through a private chat (which is why the player must be online in order for a mythran to remove them from a tight spot), as well as themselves through normal chat. Trivia *Mythrans are not restricted to the white-list in public chat and they can say nearly anything they want. However, during the beta test, when a Mythran tried to say an unapproved word in chat, it would show as "#" (ex. 'word' becomes '####'). In a private chat with a Mythran, the same thing occurred for players. This has since been removed. *All custom names (reported to extend past about 300 new names a day), models, and properties must be approved by the Mythrans. *They are probably responsible for an incredibly high amount of imagination detected on the other side of Rivendark Canyon, which many players believed was an unreleased Mythran Temple area. *Since the announcement of LEGO Universe's closure, the remaining LEGO Universe staff members have been making odd appearances in game, spawning unreleased NPCs and enemies, as well as giving out unreleased and Mythran-only items. *About 10 minutes before the game's closure, Shival thanked players who were on with a "Thanks" message, as seen in the picture below. *On February 26, 2013, a LEGO moderator named Keighlian posted two Mythran desktop backgrounds on the LEGO Message Boards. One has a black background, the other white. *The details on the closure mention that the Mythrans are going to take a "well deserved holiday". Gallery Mythran size corrected.png Mythran 2.png|Alternate rendering of a Mythran Mythran intro.PNG|Mythrans awakening in the game story intro Mythran2.jpg|In-game Mythran z mythran stats.jpg|A Mythran LEGO MMOG 2011 Property Build Moderation.jpg|A Mythran moderating a property Lego Universe5.png|Mythran using an item LEGO Universe 2011-05-30 19-41-17.jpg|Several Mythrans in-game LEGO_Universe2.jpg|The message displayed when trying to befriend a Mythran mythranjetpack.png|A Mythran Using a Jetpack Mythran using a Jetpack.png|A Mythran using an invisible Jetpack MythranCircle.png|Mythran in a Tooltip MythranRollover.png m.jpg|A Mythran on the LEGO Universe website Imaginatrix and Elementron .png|Elementron and Imaginatrix (LEGO Universe Community Managers) Screen shot 2011-11-03 at 6.52.31 PM.png|Figmentia in Mythran form LEGO Universe 2011-02-22 13-41-22.jpg|A Mythran lying on the ground in Avant Gardens Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 4.11.06 PM.png|A Mythran named Oceanbella in Nimbus Station Shival Thanking Players for Playing.jpg|A dialog box sent by Mythrans thanking players for playing LEGO Universe Generic Mythran.png|A Mythran's 3D Model Mythran on Storm Universe.jpg|Mythran on Storm Universe Screen shot 2012-02-25 at 7.40.16 PM.png|A Mythran alert in the early beta Screen shot 2012-01-25 at 5.00.27 PM.png|A Mythran in Nexus Tower Screen shot 2012-01-25 at 5.02.29 PM.png|Mythran Mythran health.PNG|A Mythran's health LEGO_Universe_2012-01-22_14-46-18edited.jpg|A Mythran seen on 1/21/12. LU Mythran.jpg|A group of Mythrans Mythran_Wallpaper1.jpg|Mythran wallpaper released by Keighlian Mythran_wallpaper2.jpg|Mythran wallpaper released by Keighlian Mythran Party.jpg|Shival the Mythran on the last day of LEGO Universe taking requests for giveaway items. Mojo Sansibar.jpg|Sighting of Mojo Sansibar in Nimbus Station. Category:Gameplay Category:LEGOUniverse.com